


aces

by pseudosynth



Category: No Fandom
Genre: prose poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudosynth/pseuds/pseudosynth
Summary: lyric for the lifetime lost





	aces

loving made me into a creature, a full-moon freak, who watches the stars floating out the front door, all packed on greyhound buses and sent out to find you. i am stuck in the windowpane, hundreds of miles from home, andromeda on my mind and blisters on my feet. from the overpass, i watch the taxis, writing goodbyes on my arm as i go. i think if you ask me where i’ve gone too many times, i’ll come back in a firestorm and burn you up too quick, tell you who’s been on my tongue. i might tell you what is chasing me, show you the mob on my heels, let the pitchforks hurt you too. i have never looked over my shoulder. i am ever pulling hairs from the root, waiting for dusk to see the first lightning bugs, tossing a wave under the moonroof at midnight. i have no keys at my fingertips. i have no voice to get me lost in heavens unknown. all i can do is conclude, when the sky gets too unfamiliar, that i won’t ever stop thinking about you.


End file.
